


The Wrong Cup

by loveinapocket



Series: Carmilla One-Shots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinapocket/pseuds/loveinapocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate of two strangers lies in a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this piece! Season 2 is coming! YAY!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated as well!

Carmilla holds her passport and boarding pass by her side while she waits in line for the checking in of her baggage. She is heading home for the summer after the end of semester at university. 

 

After the long security checks, she wanders off to fix her caffeine needs and orders her usual cup of black coffee at Starbucks. She moves away from the cashier and stands at a corner while waiting for her order to be ready. Taking her phone out from her jeans pocket, she scrolls and checks for any updates on her little gadget.

 

“Hollis! Karnstien!”

 

The barista calls out the names as he places the beverages onto the counter.

2 cups are placed on the high table. Before Carmilla can even get to it, a brunette with golden brown locks which Carmilla assumes to be ‘Hollis’, steps in front of her and takes one of the cups, walking away with a book under her arm after thanking the barista behind the counter.

Carmilla continues forward to collect her drink.

She lifts the styrofoam cup to her lips and begins sipping on her supposedly black coffee.

Clearly what she is drinking is not what she orders. Her eyes widens and her face grimaced in disgust as sweet caramel taste overwhelms her senses. She quickly pulls the cup away from further contamination of the sweetness and turns the cup around to confirm her suspicion.

 

HOLLIS.

 

Written in black and bold, the foreign name is staring mockingly back at her.

She frowns and tightens her grip on the coffee cup as she scans the crowd for the brunette.

She bites her lip and taps her foot against the carpeted flooring impatiently. Her eyes busily shifts from a blonde teenager to a whole family of brunettes to an elderly on a chair. She groans in frustration, almost to the point of giving up until her eyes lands on the familiar petite back with gorgeous brown locks.

Carmilla immediately heads out towards the lady who is currently walking away with a book in her hand. The lady suddenly turns and sits down upon finding a free space in the lounge and places Carmilla’s cup of coffee on the side table. Lifting an arm and tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, the lady opens up her book and starts flipping the pages.

This has allowed Carmilla to get a clearer view of this stranger. Carmilla sucks in a breath of air when she manages to take a good look at the stranger at a closer distance.Her eyes gaze from the top to the bottom. To say that this lady is beautiful is an understatement. This Hollis is insanely cute and beautiful with the yellow flowery sundress.

The lady then reaches out for the cup, successfully breaking Carmilla’s thoughts, and sips its contents.

Carmilla waits and watches in slow motion as Hollis’s face grows from an angel to a dark grinch in just a few seconds.

Carmilla bites the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Taking a couple of deep breaths and wiping the tears in her eyes, she quickly composes herself before advancing to the poor lady.

She takes a clean sheet of napkin and hands it out to the lady.

 

“I think you might need this. And..”

 

She holds out the cup with the name HOLLIS in front of the girl and continues with a smile.

 

"This is yours, i suppose.”

 

The poor lady looks up from her seat with confusion while removing the remnants of the bitterness on her lips with the back of her hand. The bitter taste is obviously too much for the girl who favours a cup of caramel macchiato. First, she gasps then her eyes widens in surprise before blushing upon realising that it is her mistake. She stands quickly with the book slipping off her fingers while holding onto the cup of black coffee.

Cute.

Carmilla beams at the cuteness of this tiny human.

 

“ Oh my god..oh my god! I’m so sorry..”

 

The lady seems to be flustered and begins turning the cup around, trying to search for the name of this dark haired stranger.

 

“Karnstein..? Is that right..?”

 

Carmilla grins at the adorable sight in front of her and scratches her head before deciding to put out her hand, introducing herself to this lovely young lady.

 

“ Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein”

 

A hand slowly reaches out for hers, engulfing her palm gently.

 

“Laura. I’m Laura Hollis..so black coffee is your thing?”

 

Laura smiles sweetly as she shakes Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla grins and nods.

 

“ Whatever helps to keep me awake, cupcake.”

 

Laura’s smile widens at the sound of endearment. 

_And they say too much caffeine is bad for you._

Carmilla shakes her head and chuckles silently at that thought.


End file.
